All Over Again
by thWildOne
Summary: one shot , but if anyone is interested in it , PM and maybe i'll continue , cos its nt elaborated . very similar to Finale of KH2 .


"Will you choose the road to light or the darkness?"

The mystery was back. The blackness of his full-body coat seeped into the boundless night. His face always envoloped bythe shadow cast by his hood.

He had magick. He could teleport whenever he pleases, sometimes you could hit him and sometimes you would miss by less than a cell. I dared not turn away from the multi-hued flame that danced and prowled, creating deadly shadows of us both.

"Neither", I said, "I will take the middle road."

I allowed a minute smile to lift the corners of my lips. He was silent for a while, the quiet was sinister and pierced my ears. The whooshing sound of his cloak disappearing and reappearing again in front of me no longer caught me off guard.

Overflowing with silent bemusement, he took a wild stab in the dark, "The one to the twilit night...?"

The fire burnt out, but the gloriously blinding light of the Keyblade shone as it manifested in my hand, to guide me to the door I need to unlock.

"No, the road to dawn."

He let out a sardonic snort of mirthless laughter and left me be , left me be to be my reckless, hot-blooded, idiotic self.

That's probably what got us into this mess , maybe , only maybe .

Jiminy, Donald, Goofy and I upped and left in the morning, following where the snaking road led us. It led us straight to Castle Oblivion. The minute we took one step in, and the huge marble doors closed softly behind us, we all felt like we had dropped something important. But we didn't know that it was part of a greater evil. The disconnection of our memories was taking place. By a witch, called Namine. She was captured by the one planning to betray their own Organization, Marluxia and his lackeys. They had an early demise, courtesy of my Keyblade.

Now that the temporary evil was defeated, she helped me. Out of guilt. She chained my memeories back together while I was asleep. Now I'm awake again.

I'm travelling the worlds again, I'm revisiting the places I've been to, because they need me again. They say this has all happened before, but I don't believe them.

How can history repeat itself? In the exact same manner? Not possible.

From the cosy Gummy ship to the ferocious battles I've fought, I still can't figure out one thing. If this has all happened, _why_ is it happening again?

I'm on my way to the Castle Oblivion again, to finally save Alexander, find Sapphire and go back to Destiny Island and live like this was all a dream, just like it should be.

In these worlds, where shadows are the thing you should be afraid of, there are different kinds. There are the people whose hearts were eaten, leaving a shell called Heartless. There are different kinds of Heartless, as well as Nobodies. Nobodies are human whose hearts were also eaten, but if the humans had strength in their hearts, the shell left behind can to an extent think for itself, these are still the Dusks.

The real problems are the Organization. They are the ones who retained human form and knowledge, but are lacking all kinds of emotions. They think that by collecting hearts, they can be whole again. But they are causing all sorts of trouble in order to do so, that's why King Mickey ordered me to stop them.

Forever.

Now is not the time for daydreaming. For the past 4 years, I've been risking my heart by tracking them down and fixing their messes. I'm finally back in Castle Oblivion, and now face to face with their leader with a screw loose, Xemnas. I've destroyed almost the entire catsle and now we are in the void.

By 'we', I mean, Sapphire and I. She was an apprentice to the darkness once too and she changed completely. But now, she's back on my side and the same cool, collected and young Sapphire I've always known.

Xemnas cackled madly, like the electric-like sensation corsing through my veins. I wanted him **DEAD**. And **NOW.** But, like a typical 'hero' about to finish off the 'bad guy', you have to listen to his speech before really killing him.

"Nothingness is eteranal," he made a sweeping movement with his arms , the same way it filled his voice with grandoise, "heroes of the Light, I will not allow it to end like this... Not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then we nothings must be the same! Eternal!"

Sapphire's pale lips curved, "You're not wrong. Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forver too. But, hey, guess what?" On my guard, I whispered in a voice that held a ivory flame in it, "that doesn't mean _you're_ eternal."

His insane laughter echoed through the Void once more, followed by his snide, "No more eternal than that radience of yours..."

Ok, speech time was over. Sapphire's hand gripped her SoulEater and we stood side by side,blades pointed at the laughing Xemnas.

"Now, you vanish, into your nothing. Have fun being around forever, Xemnas."

The light petrified, blinded, mesmerised and brought me back. Xemnas's last words.

"Cursed... Keyblade..."

Then he vanished. And we were falling.

Falling from the sky dyed pink, red, orange, the sky we all loved, the same one everyone we ever knew looked up to and probably thought of us.

The sky of Destiny Island.

We dropped to the ocean. It was supposed to hurt , but it didn't , it was pleasant , soft , like we had fallen into a deep matress made of the finest silk and filled with feathers. The waves carressed me , my hair whipped around my face. I open my eyes, saw Sapphire , like a water spirit , so serene. Or , like a mermaid . We broke the surface of the water and the deliciously warm air filled my lungs . On shore, Alexander was there .

So, I swam .

The sand on the shore was exactly the same as I always knew it to be . Its all the same as I knewit to be , as if , we never left . Reaching inside my pocket, I pulled out a thelasa lucky charm, the exact same one Alexander gave me 3 years ago. Smiling up at him, I knew.

Everything was fine now.

Donald, Goofy and King Mickey came to visit once in a while.

Anyway, we lived happily ever after.

At least I think we will, because now , Sapphire's in love with Alexander too.


End file.
